You'll Never Be Alone
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: Anytime you feel like you just can't go on , just hold on to my love and you'll never be alone. Chris's mother says goodbye to the world she knows .. and her baby.


Disclaimer : Sequel to "Come back down" Set when Chris is at the age of 14 and he is about to lose his mother. It'd help if you read the first story of this. I don't own any characters although I wish I did. I do not own the lyrics to "You'll never be alone" either. This story is almost completely AU. I do hope you like it.

**_"You'll Never Be Alone"-_**

_The world is changing  
and time is spinning fast  
it's so amazing how you came into my life  
I know it seems all hope is gone  
I know you feel you can't be strong  
and once again the story ends with you and I_

I look at my son. He is so brave. He is so strong. Stronger than I ever was. I wish I could have been like him. Smart , wise , caring , all of the hopefuls from a child.

I wished for him. In my thoughts and prayers. I wasn't suppose to be able to have children. Of course my visions said otherwise , but never did I actually think they would happen. I thank the gods for bringing him to me. My sweet boy.

I have raised him with the best of my ability. I have raised him with morals and a sense of love for all others. I can see in his sea green eyes that what I have taught him he's kept. For he sits with my crippled body , while I am barely still able to breath. He holds my hand , tightly. Rocking back and fourth on his knees while he sobs. It pains me that I have to see him like this , that he has to see me like this.

I'd like to give him an assuring smile , but I am not able. I wish I could speak , for what I would say , would be most comforting.  
_  
And anytime you feel like you just can't go on  
just hold on to my love  
and you'll never be alone_

He cries out my name , no one else is in the room. The demon has gone. He has left me , shattered , defeated. But I am relieved that my son was saved. He has much more to live for.

Anguish arrives from his lungs once more when he sees the blood pour from my sides. Without even as much as moving away from it, he sits with me in his arms letting himself absorb the red liquid.

My hands and body shakes even more rapidly as my eyes are wide and focused only on his face. I don't blink. I know he is disheartened by the fight. But I am sure he knew this day would come. I knew. I've known for many years , but not once have I tried to stop it. For I know from an old friend , this experience will only make my baby boy ... stronger. __

Hold on  
we can make it through the fire , and my love  
I'm forever by your side , and you know  
If you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
You'll never be alone

"Mommy , Mom. I'm sorry , I'm so sorry." He gulps out. He is shaking too. It is obvious in his voice. My boy , oh my sweet son.

Those are my only words for him. My sweet son. I have only limited to his calling of that. Since the day he was brought to this earth he's been my boy. My only true love. I would walk through hell to keep him safe. I am pretty sure I have proved that today too. Not that I wouldn't do it a thousand times just so he would not have to feel an inch of grief or pain.

I used to tell him _'We'd make it through anything , just the two of us' . _Even though it looks as if I lied at this moment , I know that it's true. I will always be here for him.  
_  
Hopeless to describe  
the way I feel for you  
no matter how I try  
words would never do  
I looked into your eyes to find  
as long as love is alive  
there ain't nothing we can't make it through_

I summon my strength , only for a slight smile , I bring my hand up to his face and he does not pull away. His mother , I am. For I will always be.

I promised him once that I would see all of the great adventures of his life. His first date , his first car , his first true love , the day he weds , even the day he welcomes his own sweet child into the world. I will keep to my promise. I swear by it. __

Anytime, or only for a while  
don't worry , make a wish  
I'll be there to see you smile

My time is fading fast. I am afraid that my time is almost completely up. That my work here on earth is done. I feel that I have accomplished a lot. For my biggest accomplish holds me in his arms.

He cries , for he know what is about to happen. Little by little I am turning pale and my breathes start to slow. He is scared I know , but he has nothing to be scared of.

I move my fingertips with the muscles I have left. I stroke them along his heart , keeping my slight smile. He looks at me , lovingly , a tear settled gleam in his beautiful eyes. Then he smiles too.

It's my time now. Time to go. Go to the place many witches before me have gone. It's my calling. I know it's for the best. Somehow , deep inside , I think he knows too. I have taught him well.

He kisses my forehead and I know that this well be my last breath. I save it for a few seconds. And carefully guide his face in front of mine. I realize that this is the very last words I may ever speak but for some reason I am glad they are to him. He has been my only love. My sweet Christopher.

He knows of my voice and squints his eyes with his smile and bullets of tears. I touch his cheek as I breathe my very last breath , quietly stating with the utmost loving , tender voice I could possibly come up with , I say… "You'll never be alone."  
_  
Hold on  
we can make it through the fire  
and my love  
I'm forever by your side  
and you know  
if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
You'll never be alone_

I am gone now. I have left my son. He is not alone. He may feel as though , but he is not. He should never be scared anymore. I had protected him in life , now I shall protect him in death as well. I am his mother who watches from above. I am Phoebe Halliwell. He will Never be alone.

_**Fin ! **_

_Please, Please , Please Review. Thank you. _


End file.
